MST3K1/2 Episode 1101
by Cyber Hyena1
Summary: The Eternally Lost Boy and Ranma are sent up on the SOL to veiew bad media.


**Mystery Science Theater 3000 ½ **

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own MST3K or Ranma ½ characters. MST3K belongs to Best Brains and the Great Joel Hogeson., Ranma ½ is own by Viz. I MSTed this with the author's permission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the not distant future

Some where in time and space

Ryouga Hibiki and his friends, 

Are caught in a nasty place.

They try survive the wrath of Kodachi

Just a crazy girl who wants Ranma Soatome. (Kodaichi: "And maybe the world….)

From her mansion below she sets her sites above

Just to torture all her captives on the Satellite of Love.

[ Ryouga: "Help….Me!!!]

I'll send them cheesy fanfics 

And anything else we may find (la la la!)

They'll have to watch them all and we'll monitor their minds! (la la la!)

Now keep in mind Ryouga can't control where the fanfics begin or end (la la la!)

He tries to keep his sanity with the help of his loony friends.

MSTer Roll Call!

Cambot!"Yer On!"

Gypsy! "Hi Girls!"

Ranma! " I'm different."

Tom Servo! "Check me out!"

Croooooooow!! "Bite me!"

If your wondering how they eat and breath

And other science facts (la la la!)

Just Repeat to yourself It's just a show

I should really Just Relax.

For Mystery Science Theater 3000 ½!

[twang!]

[6…5…4…3…2…1]

Scene opens with Servo and Crow prodding something laying behind the desk. "Think he's still alive?" Crow asked his counter bot. "I dunno, try biting him." Crow shrugged and bite the person on the ground who leaps up and punches him the beak.

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

"Where am I?" the stranger in question turned out to be Ryouga Hibiki. Crow sat up again, only his eyes were rolled to the back his head. "Your on the Satellite of Love." The soprano voiced purple robot told him. "OrPurgatory as we like to think of it. Hi I am the definition of suave, Tom Servo." The hover bot introduced himself with his usual self-advertising flair.

"I'm Crow T. Robot."

"And I'm Gypsy Rose."

"Um, nice to meet you, I'm Hibiki Ryouga. Why I'm I up here?" asked the eternally lost one. Before either bot could answer, a certain pigtailed martial artist fell on Ryouga's head. They both laid there groaning. "Did anyone get the number of that bus?"

"P-chan?"

"Saotome?"

"Simon?"

"Garfuncle?"

The two boys glared at Servo ad Crow who where chuckling their heads off, then the commercial light flashed. Gypsy hit it while everyone else was in a state of confusion. "We'll be right back."

[Commercials]

"So your saying that who ever's down there has compleat and utter control of our lives, can send us bad media, and we can't do anything about?!" Ryouga sheiked hystericly as the bots finished explaning their tale, which they argued over sevral times, until Gypsy came in to tell it with out the death dyfing rescues, that Servo wasn't the captain, the fact that Mike wasn't a total idoit, and the Crow did not date Kim Katral.

"Common, man. Don't panic!"

"I'm not panicing, Ranma! This is just cuture shock, wait 'till I've calmed down a bit, then you'll see panic!" Ryouga was in hystarics, untill, quite calmlly, Ranma slapped him across the face several times. Ryouga's face cototed in anger, then he began to sob on Gryspy's shoulder.

"There, there. Do do do dee doo." Gyspy cooed as he sobbed then gathered his witts.

"He won't make for even ten minutes." Crow proclaimed. "The MADs are calling."

Ryoga hit the button after putting on a brave face.

?????

"Ohohohohohohoho!!Why hello Akan….wait, you aren't Akane!" The young lady on the screen was none other than Kodachi Kuno.

SOL 

"KODACHI?" Ranma and Ryouga excalimed together. "Isn't she the crazy lady who fools around with drugs and plants?" asked Servo.

Kuno Mannor 

"Observer! Bobo!" the gymniast screamed as the two servents to evil appeared. "What happened? I thought you were omnipontant, or something?" she barked as the pale being who was sniffling and sneezing. "I'm sorry Miss *achoo!* Kuno. But the *sniff* incese and spices in your lab are fowling *achoo!* up my powers." 

For a being who claimed to not have a body, he certaily was having the troubles of one. "Well I think they smell pretty, they remind me of mushed banna's, honey, terrmites, gravey…" Bobo went on and on.

SOL 

Servo was holding a package of incense sticks. "Hey, look. Miss. Kuno sent up some of those incense things! Although, I don't know why anyone would make a hemlock sented one." Corw popped up with a blow torch and lit the entire package on fire, thus eliminating the incese part, and just recklasly burning it.

"Hey!"

"Ow!"

"Watch it!"

Ryouga snatched the blow torch from Crow.

Kuno Manor 

"Oh well, I guess We'll have to make do. Observer, send….WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!" Kodachi shrieked as she pulled off her high heeled shoe and hit Bob, who was still ranting. "Ow! Oooh! Oh Mommy!!"

"There! Now, today I'll start you off with something light, only because my darling Ranma is up there. Send them 'Star Treck Highwind.'"

SOL 

"You really have to be careful next time, Crow." Chided Ryouga. "Sorry." Then the Moive sign went off. "AAA! WE GOT FANFIC SIGN!!" Ranma and Ryouga shouted, the latter running off in the oppsite direction.

"Ryouga, you ninny, the theater's this way!" called Servo.

[ 1-double doors….2-a wall of vines that shrivle away…3-a soild wall that explodes…-4 a draw bridge….5-a round door that spilts into sevral sections and opens…6- a vault door.]

( Ranma enters first, caring Servo, then followed by Ryouga and Crow.)

STAR TREK: HIGHWIND

**Servo: "Okay' Let's see now..Shatner, Shanter, Shatner…nope, he's not in this one, we're safe.**  
  
*looks at the title* I really need a life don't I? 

**All: "Yes you do!"**

Well, I've watched ***Star Trek: Voyager*** enough to have an idea of what goes on, but not really. For all of those reading this, hope u enjoy it! 

**All: "We won't."**

I think I should have put more time into this and maybe have written a better ending, but I need a break from my serious fics....

**Ryouga: "There's such a thing as serious fics?"**  
  
DISCLAIMER: [enter amusing disclaimer here]

Ranma: "How's this for an amusing disclaimer? *BUUURRRP!*"

Crow: "Hello? Fanfic?"

** **

** **

** **

@---^---- @---^---- @---^---- @---^---- @---^---- @---^----  
"Red alert, captain!" said Tifa with urgency. Cloud nodded, then looked around in a confused fashion after a minute.

**Ranma: "Sound familiar, P-chan?"**

** **

**Ryouga: "Yeah….HEY!"**

** **

**Ranma: "hehehe."**  
  
"Wait a minute, where are we?" he asked, scratching his head.

**Servo: "In a relme of fantasy…"**

** **

**Crow: "Where plot and grammer have no meaning…."**

** **

**Servo: "You've justed entered the Fanfiction zone!"**

** **

**All: "Da da daa!"**

  
  
"And why does Spikey get to be the %##$%@ captin?" grumbled Cid. "Who's the author here?"

A few beeping sounds occured, and a door to the left slid open with an impressinve "whoosh" sound and Casey walked through.

**Ryouga: "And fell falt on her face."**  
  
Cid groaned. "I might have known."  
  
Cloud glared at Casey. "What is going on here? I thought you promised to never trap us in one of your fics again!"

**Servo: "Man, how gulible are you guys?"**  
  
Casey smiled innocently. "I lied." She walked into the middle of the room. "I just decided to do a whacked out crossover, and you have no choice but to follow."

**Crow: "I'm the God! I'm the God! Muhahahahahahahaha!!!"**  
  
Rufus looked away from the screen and looked at Casey with a look of fear on his face. "Alright, that sounds fair, but why am *I* the pilot?" Cid boiled with an angry red tomato-ish color mixed with a green jealousy, making a pretty christmas appearance.

**Ranma: "Dashing through the Stars, in an aluminum can…."**

** **

**Ryouga: "Over the metors field we go, screaming all the way…"**  
  
Casey shrugged. "You look like the pilot in Voyager, in a weird sort of way. Now, you guys be nice to me and interest those readers out there, ok?"

**Ryouga: "No need to trouble yourselves, we really don't need to be intersted right now."**  
  
"What readers, Casey?" asked Yuffie.

**Ranma(Casey): "The one's in my head."**  
  
"Those ones." Casey pointed to the camera, and Yuffie instantly felt self-conscious and began applying makeup. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to play in the Holodeck. Your mission is to find your home planet, SQUARESOFTIA." She nodded quickly, before transporting to the Holodeck.

"She scares me." said Vincent. Everyone looked at him. He was shaking with fear.

**Crow(Vinncent): "Mommy!"**  
  
Cloud gulped and felt all the attention on him. "Alright, crew. Set a course for SQUARESOFTIA."

**Crow(Cloud): "Captian's Log: A bunch of our ship fell off and nobody likes me."**  
  
Rufus gave him a blank stare. "And how am I going to do that?"

**Servo: "With the mighty Key Borad of Plot Conntrivance!!"**  
  
He was rewarded with one of Cloud's overly used shrugs. "Just press those buttons and pretend like you know what you were doing." He nodded to Aeris as an example, who looked like she was scanning the area, but was really chatting on the internet with Zack, who was currently stuck in another fiction at the moment.

**Ranma: "The poor bastard was stuck in one of those ArisxCloud Lemons."**

Rufus shrugged, flicked his hair back, and pressed a few buttons. 

**Ryouga(Rufus): "God I'm good**

Within seconds the wonderous and famous planet, SQUARESOFTIA came onto the screen.  
  
"There it is, SQUARESOFTIA!" cheered Tifa. "We did it!"

**All(unenthusiastically): "Yay."**  
  
"How can you tell that's even our ^@*(#*&* planet, foo'?" asked Barret.

**Ranma: "AAAA! It's Mr. T!"**

** **

**Crow: "With out the 15 lbs. of Jewlery."**  
  
Tifa pointed to the screen. "Don't you see the sign that says, Welcome to Squaresoftia. No shoes allowed.'?" Barret nodded slowly, began removing his shoes from his feet and threw them at Rufus.

**Servo: "AAA! For the love of all things good, PUT THEM BACK ON!!!"**

** **

**(they begin to gag and choke.)**  
  
"Well, that was easy." smirked Cloud, but his face was overcome with horror as a small red beam of light came onto the screen, reached the planet, and blew it up. 

**Ryouga: "Gee Cloud, I don't think there's anything left for you to break."**  
  
"Oopsy."  
  
All eyes turned to RedXIII. "Sorry, my claws aren't built for this kind of work."  
  
"Well, there goes our mission." sighed Aeris, but then her eyes lit up. "Maybe now we can explore the area!"

**Crow: "Like the one just below my belt!"**

** **

**Ryouga(getting a nose bleed): "Crow!"**  
  


Yuffie shot the camera a movie star grin, her teeth shining. "I'm going to explore the ship!" Slowly and gracefully, she slipped out of the bridge. The others shrugged and left the bridge as well. If they had stayed a second or two later, they would have seen the incoming message pop up on the screen that had announce 'Enemy Ship has come into view.' But they hadn't, so let's see what else is going on....  
  
---------------------------------------------  
Yuffie ran into the Sickbay crying. Almost instantly, the Emergency Medical Hologram shimmered into view. "Why, Ms. Kisargi (sp?), I see you've injured yourself. Let me have a look at you."

**Ranma: "Please remove all your clothes and jump in the.."**

** **

**Ryouga: "Ranma!!"**  
  
Yuffie looked up from her badly burnt arm at the Doctor and gasped. "H-Hojo? What are YOU doing here?"

**Servo(Hojo): "Well, you see, I was hired by Shinra to assist in the SOLDIER Program and…."**  
  
The older man shrugged. "All I remember is Casey saying something about me being the Doctor because I'm intelligent when it comes to science." He ignored Yuffie's snort.

**Servo: "We are talking about Final Fantasy's equivilant to Dr. Forester aren't we?"**

"Then she laughed madly and stuffed me into the computer. I suppose I'm officially a hologram now. I must say, it's quite interesting. Now, let me have a look at you."

**Ryouga: "Hope this isn't going where I think it is…"**  
  
Yuffie grabbed her arm protectively and turned away. "NO! I refuse to let you hurt me!"  
  
"My dear, I've become a new man! There's not need to fear me." He pulled Yuffie onto the bed/bench thingy and pulled a needle out of nowhere.  
  
Yuffie's eyes widened. "What's that? If there's anything left of that Jenova slime in there I swear I'll beat you so hard-"

**Ranma(Yuffie): "…that your mama's mama's gradma will feel it!"**  
  
"Heh heh," said Hojo, blocking the view to the bucket of Jenova parts. "There's no need to worry.

**Crow: 'Yeah, He's a pycho with a medical degree.**

This will heal your burn. How did you get this anyway?"  
  
Yuffie shrugged. "I guess you can't pour mako into the ship's generator. OUCH!" she cried as he injected her with a mad grin on his face.

(They leave the theater)

[6…5…4…3…2…1]

Ranma, Ryouga and the bots are all dressed up as Star Trek characters. Ryouga is wearing the captain's uniform and a Bald wig, Crow is wearing Vulcan ears, and everyone was wearing the uniforms.

"Why do I have to be the Red ensign?! I don't wanna die!" Servo whined, and was ignored. "Captain, we're approaching a fanfic, shall I give it a scanning?" asked Crow, who was using his George Takai Voice™. "Yes Sulu, check for the basics." "Nanoo!" Crow pulled out a Y shaped branch and began to slowly waving it back and forth.

"Captain, readings show that there's a lack of literary devices, punition, and plot. Shall we send in the away team?"

"Yes, Away team? Away team?….Servo?" They all looked around in puzzlement, until Servo appeared with kiss prints all over him. "Hey guys, I was making out with Princess Lum. So did I miss anything?"

"Lair, you probably painted those on you!" accused Crow.

"Am not, and I have the hicky to prove it!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

The bots begin to squabble as Ranma and Ryouga sperated them. "We'll be right back!"

[Commercials]

[1…2…3…4…5…6]

(The boys and Bots enter the theater again.)

----------------------------------------------  
"Well, this is interesting...." said Cloud as he stepped into the cafeteria, or mess hall. (Who really cares?) 

**Servo: "Actually it's the gally."**

** **

**Ranma: "Picky aren't we?"**

He stepped up to the line and laughed when he saw who the chef was.  
  
"LARD!" laughed Palmer madly.

**All(Ace Ventura): "Yummy."**  
  


Cloud chuckled. "So you got the cook's job....interesting. So," he said, "What's on today's menu?" Palmer smirked and dropped a large pile of lard onto his tray. "I'll pass." said Cloud as he dumped it into RedXIII's food dish.

**Ryouga(Nanaki): "Here I am, the Gardain of Cosmo Canyon, with more intillect then any of these shmucks combined, and I still get table scraps!" **  
  
RedXIII, unaware of it's contents, ate carefree from his dish. Suddenly his eyes widened, he turned a weird pinkish color, and blew up, leaving some sort of slime about the room. Everyone else waiting in line dissapeared in a cloud.

**Crow; "Well I guess that makes Red the ensign who gets knocked off."**  
  
Scarlet waltzed into the room and picked up a tray. "Good evening, Ms. Scarlet." grinned Cloud. "Why don't you go have some of today's special???" She nodded kindly (it that's possible) and slid over to the cook. Cloud escaped the room in time to hear a loud BOOM!

**Ranma; "And the peasents rejoyiced."**  
---------------------------------------------  
The doors from the holodeck opened with a "ting" noise as Casey walked out. She glared at the doors and it finally corrected itself with a pleasant "whoosh."

**Ranma(Mel Brooks): "I didn't get a 'whoosh' outta you!"**

** **

**Servo: "Whoosh!"**

** **

**Ranma(Mel Brooks): "You watch your ass."**  
  
Wondering how the charactors were handling themselves, Casey began to wander down the hallway and found what obviously used to be Yuffie. She was laying on the ground, half mutated into JENOVA THEIF, but Hojo obviously screwed up. This meant only one thing.

**Crow: "That it was mistake to put them on a highly advanced space ship?"**  
  
  


"They're not staying on task!" she realized with a shock, and ran farther down the hallway.  
  
"Ow ow ow c'mon, Casey!" cried Cid as she dragged him into the bridge where most of the other charactors had relucently showed up at her command.

**Servo: "Good slaves."**  
  
Casey sighed and released Cid. "So whatever happened to SQUARESOFTIA?" she asked. The crew exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"Uhhh, RedXIII kinda blew it up." said Barret in a tiny voice.  
  
"But don't bother punishing him, cause he blew up too." said Cloud.  
  
Casey nodded slowly. "Well, that makes this fiction useless, doesn't it?"

**Ryouga: 'And she realized this, when?"**  
  
"Wait," said Aeris "The scanners are going crazy! Something's coming!"  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Tifa.  
  
Aeris shrugged and pointed to her desk thingy. "Because it says, 'Scanner is going crazy. Something is coming.'"  
  
"I didn't plan this." mumbled Casey. "Hail them."

**All:*Make hail storm noises.***  
  
"Huh?" asked everyone else. Casey sighed and pushed Vincent aside and pressed the 'hail' button.  
  
A garbled voice filled the room. "We are the Turks. Stand down immediately. Resistence is useless."

**Crow: "So the Turks work for the Vogons now?"**  
  
Another voice, sounding female, could be heard. "Reno, you idot, you're supposed to say futile, and-oops."

**Ryouga: "Then she hit the self destruct button and blew both ships up, the end."**  
  
"Reno, Elena, and Rude," sighed Cloud "What are you doing here?"

**Servo; "Hi, we're selling susscriptions to Arsonest monthly and…"**  
  
Their image came onto the screen, and Lila came into view. "Well, Casey. If you can have your own ship and charactors, I can too!"

**Rannma(Lila): "So there! Nananana!!"**  
  
"But you're trying to take over MY ship!" whined Casey as she stomped on the floor. Lila shrugged innocently.  
  
"It wasn't my idea. Captain Reno has decided to attack you, and I can't do anything to stop him! You know that authors cannot interfer in fics like these."  
  
"They can't?"

**All: "That never stopped them before!!"**  
  
"Well, they can. I was just trying to make it look like I knew what was going on. We're beaming aboard soon, Casey. Hope to see you soon! Byeeeeeeee." Their image left the screen, and Tifa put on the 'Red Alert.'  
  
"Shields." said Cloud. Barret nodded and put the shields on without much trouble. Casey gave them shocked looks.  
  
"How did you do that so quickly?" she asked. They shrugged in reply.  
  
"This is Lila and the Turks we're talking about." said Cloud with a shiver. "We don't want them to come onboard our ship, not ever!"

**Crow: 'Yeah the have cooties from sharin beer mugs!"**

  
  
"Yeah," agreed Barret. "We don't wan't no foo' comin' board our %$(*^% ship! There's no way they'll be taking us over."  
  
Later...  
  
Reno was laughing as they had easily beamed aboard and restrained everyone Reno considered a threat.

**Ranma: "Wich means they didn't have to do any restraining."**

So that meant everyone but Casey, Rufus, Aeris and Cloud were left out the forcefield. Elena took the pilot's seat while ignoring Cid's comments, Rude took the computer thingy, and Reno sat in the captain's chair. "Hey, nice seats here." he said.  
  
"Lila, how could you?" asked Casey with a pout on her face.  
  
"Easy," said Lila "We just beat ya."  
  
"Elena," commanded Reno. "Make a course for the planet, TURKLAND."

**All: "The most drunken place in the galaxy!"**  
  
"There's no such planet, stupid!" said Elena as she crossed her arms.  
  
Reno grinned. "There is now."  
  
"Captain," said Rude, but Reno silenced him.

**Crow: "Captian's Log: I've lost my tuopee and gridle and can't leave my room."**  
  
"Now I'm setting out new rules here. Number 1, I'M the boss. Number 2, you aren't. Barret's the new cook, Tifa's the doctor, and Marlene's my advisor."  
  
"MARLENE!?" screamed Barret.  
  
"Captain," repeated Rude, but was ignored once more.

**Ryouga: "I know the felling all to well."**

** **

**Ranma: "Who said that?"**  
  
Reno shrugged. "Most bad guys' domination plans have flaws that even little kids can pick up. Besides, she's got more intellect than you ever will."

**All: "Amen."**  
  
Barret grumbled. "Hurt her and I'll pull every one of those red hairs out and shove them up yer-"  
  
"Touch him and I'll hurt you in my next fic!" threatened Lila and Barret shut up. Then she looked around. "Hey where did Casey and Co. go?"

**Servo; "They're probably having a rum and coke somewhere."**  
  
"They've escaped!' said Reno. "Rude! Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Rude rolled his eyes, (like we would have caught it) "I tried to tell you." Reno grumbled and but decided what could those four do???  
-------------------------------------  
"Oosp." said Aeris innocently as she poured some of Palmer's lard into the computer system in engineering.

**Ryouga(Aeris): "How clumsy of me!"**  
  
"Excellent." said Cloud. "That should stop them soon enough. While they're away looking for us, we'll free the others and take over the ship."  
  
They watched as the computer screen started flashing and a pretty blue-colored electricity danced around the room. Rufus got an idea and turned to Cloud. "If we destroyed the computer in order to prevent the Turks from using the ship, then how are we going to take over the ship afterwards?" he asked, glaring at him.

**Ranma: "Well now I believe the fan fic is improving."**

** **

**Crow: "How?"**

** **

**Ranma(Deviously): 'We're going to see a lynching."**  
  
Cloud shrugged and Casey whacked him in the back of the head. "Smart one, now we better run and hide before they get down here." They nodded in agreement and ran past a room just off to the engineering, where Marlene, currently unaware of the current events, was currently listening to Reeve explaining how modern technology was currently responsible for the updates in Star Trek shows. Marlene stopped listening and looked at the computer screen.

**Servo(Marlene): "Uncle Reeve, why is the pretty ladyon the picture got no clothes on?"**  
  
"What does this red button do?" she asked, looking at the button labeled 'WARNING: DO NOT TOUCH THIS EVEN IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT. THIS WAS PUT HERE FOR AN EXPERIMENT AND WE HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT HOW TO REMOVE IT SAFETLY' and felt a need to push it. Reeve looked at the button in quiestion. It was very big so that it'd fit all those capitalized letters.

**Ryouga: "Marlene will be played by Deedee."**  
  
"Well," he said "I'll tell you when you're older and not so starved to kill, alright? Now I've got to go to the potty room. Don't do anything while I'm gone."  
  
Marlene nodded and waited for him to leave. Once the door was shut, she giggled, climbed onto the chair and reached up for the button...  
------------------------------------------  
Reno grabbed his nightstick and was about to leave the room when Lila called him back. "What are you going to do with that? You're not going to hurt them, are you? Well, Cloud I don't care, but the others-"  
  
"No, Lila," smirked Reno as he spoke like a two year old. "I'm just taking the nightstick for a walk. I wouldn't dream of hurting your precious friends."

**Ranma: "The rating of that excusse on the 'Lame-o Meter' was…"**

** **

**Ryouga: "8.5"**

**Crow: "10"**

**Servo: "9.5" **  
  
"I don't trust you." she grinned. "So I just GOT TO join you and make sure you don't do anything." She latched onto his arm and he reluctently left the room with her, Rude and Elena following.

**Crow: "A Four-some,huh? Kinky!"**

** **

**Ryouga: "Crow!"**  
  
"There they are." said Rude as he found the four in the cafeteria. The balded man looked around. For some reason there was gloopy and yucky stuff sticking everywhere around plates of lard. He decided he didn't want to know and held his gun out.  
  
Rufus glared at Cloud. "Brilliant plan, Spikey." he muttered. Cloud shrugged.  
  
Reno grinned as he held his nightstick proudly in front of him. "Prepare to DIE!" But Lila pushed the stick down with her hand and Reno felt a sudden unpleasant feeling in his toes. He glared at Lila. "Very funny. I suppose-"

**Ryouga(holding his umbrella uder Crow's nose): "Don't even think about it."**

** **

**Crow: "Wasn't going to say anything. Besides, that was too easy."**  
  
He was cut off midsentence when something hit the ship and knocked them all over. Rufus realised with horror that he was covered with the gooey stuff and the lard was mashed in his hair. "The horror!"  
  
Red alert automatically came on and they looked out the mess hall's windows and saw a huge ship in the distance, firing on the Highwind. Everyone looked at Casey and Lila.  
  
"Not my fault." said Casey "I was only writing about the Highwind when Lila showed up."  
  
"Well I didn't write this in!" said Lila. They were about to protest more when another shot sent them flying towards a planet. Reno swore just before impact.....  
----------------------------------------  
"What happened?" asked Barret, climbing out of the wreck, the forcefield obviously gone. The others soon found themselves free, excluding whoever had blown to bits or injected with Jenova cells.  
  
"I guess we're not cut out for space travel." sighed Casey.

**All: "No duh!!"**  
  
"No, but it was fun for a while. What planet did we happen to crash onto anyway?" asked Lila, looking around at the area curiously.

**Ryouga:"Planet of the Apes?"**

**Crow: "Tatoonie?"**

**Servo: "Begtleguse 5?"**  
  
Tifa pulled some piece off a nearby sign and her face lost all color. "Welcome to," she gasped. "B-BARNEY Land?!"  
  
Cid swore as they took cover when they spotted a large purple dinosaur stomping nearby. "Wonder who the heck it was in that other ship."  
  
"Mission was a success, captain." announced the pilot. The captain nodded in aknowledgment and grinned at the sliver-haired Sephy-sama.  
  
"Perfect!" laughed Kari with an innocent little girl look. "Leave me out of this fic, will they? That should teach them to leave me out of the fun!" She laughed as she watched them run in terror from a purple dino on her screen.....  
  
THE OVERLY DESERVED END

**All: "Yahoo!!"**  
----------------------------------------  
  
  
Yes I know I can't write good humour fics, but it's fun to try. *grin* If anyone doesn't know, Lila and Princess Kari are also authors on this site. Go read their awesome fics!

**Ranma: 'Let's go!"**

** **

[6…5…4…3…2…1]

The bots are wearing VR goggles and ooing and awwing, Ranma and Ryouga walk over and Ryouga taps Servo's shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, we're on VR dates with some the girls from Nermia, I'm on a date with Uyko."

"And I'm ejoying an evening with Shampoo."

The two bots then begin to voice what was happening. "Oh thank you, oh no, please. I can't eat anymore of your declious oknamiyaki! You're a wonderul cook!" Crow said, patting his belly. "Why of course I'll take a bath with you! My you are the nice one aren't you. Yes I am a great warrior,oh and you say you like short men! Why that's kind of you, cutie. I like a woman whos so gorgous and athletic as you! Mmm, that massage feels wonderful!"

Meanwhile Ranma and Ryouga were doubled up in hysterics at the two fantizing 'bots. "Yeah, you two will get hooked up with them when pigs fly!" Then Ryoga dodged a glass of water. "I didn't mean you could do that to me!"

"We got a pair for you guys too! They're right over there, you just push the button." Servo said. Shrugging they both donned the VR gogles. "AH! It paired me with Asusa! Now it's pared me with Colonge! AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! NOT KODACHI!!!" Ryouga tore off the VR gogglesand ran off shrieking. Ranma stood with his on and kept pushing the button. "Why does it keep giving me Akane?" Servo shoke his head while Crow pushed the MADs Button.

Kuno Mannor

Kodachi was dusting her hands as she tensed her self for her daily gymnasic exercises. Bobo and Brain Guy were both holding the bar. "You better not let go of that bar!" she warned. She ran, summer sulted and reached out for the bar….which wasn't there. Koadchi sat up and rubbed the sizeable goos egg she had on her head an turned to see that the Observer was still holding the bar, but Bobo was on the other side of the room eating a week old shock tatrt that he had seen. Kodachi calmly dusted herself off and picked up a mallet and gave the Sol a devilish grin beofr advancing on Bobo.

End Credits with Bobo screaming in the back ground.

Stinger: "LARD!" laughed Palmer madly.

  
  
  



End file.
